


Розы для Розы

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Sugar Flowers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Самый предсказуемый подарок ей на день рождение — роза. Но именно такой предпочитает Роза Грейнджер-Уизли, а друзьям и родным только остается изыскивать экзотические сорта этого цветка. Но всех поразила мадам Розмерта, которая выпустила коллекцию сахарных роз.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Розы для Розы

**Author's Note:**

> В процессе были сделаны: чайно-гибридная роза, парковая роза, роза Д. Остина.

Смотреть еще фотографии (5 штук): 
       
  
  
  
  


  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319372) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319888) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320152) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402598) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398467) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398665) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399253) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399808)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
